Happy Birthday
by TNckitty
Summary: Happy Birthday to Yugi and Atem. I kind of forgot so this my last minute One-Shot. Please excuse my grammar.


**TN: Holy S***. I forgot about Yugi's birthday. I am so so so so so so sorry. So what I did was write a last minute One-Shot of Yugi's birthday. I also say that it's Atem's Birthday because I don't know when his real birthday is, so why not.**

 **Disclaimer: I, TNckitty, Do not own Yugioh or songs. Only my OCs.**

"Hurry, hide. They're here," someone whispered loudly.

Someone turn the lights off and wait for someone or someones to come. The front door opened and turn on the lights. Suddenly, Everybody jump out of their hiding spot.

"SURPRISE!" everybody shouted.

Yugi and Atem jumped back a little and saw everybody gather around. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Duke, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Dana, Andy, and Teresa were all together for the biggest day for Yugi and Atem. There was a huge banner that says 'Happy Birthday, Yugi and Atem.' The two twins smiled.

"Aw, you guys. You did this for us," Yugi asked.

"It was all Teresa's idea," Joey pointed out.

"Where is she, anyway," Atem asked.

The others finally notice that she wasn't in the room.

"She was here minutes ago," Tea said.

Suddenly, someone tackled Atem to the ground.

"Surprise! Did you like it? Did ya? Did ya," Teresa asked constantly.

Dana and Andy sweat drop.

"She must have eaten some chocolate when we weren't looking," Andy said.

"Let's get this party started," Tristan said.

Teresa got off of Atem and help him up. Everybody were enjoying the party. Joey and Tristan tried to sneak some food, but Teresa caught them.

"Don't you dare," Teresa threaten.

They all decided that they should spend the rest of the day at KaibaLand. Kaiba let them in free because he made a bet with the twins and, of course, lose. They try almost every ride and game there. Atem and Yugi won all of them, of course. Atem give Teresa a stuff kuriboh. Almost the end of the day, they went back to Teresa's house, or mansion, so Atem and Yugi can open their presents.

"So who's first," Ryou asked.

"I will," Tea said.

She handed hers to them. When they opened it, they both got leather jackets with the Dark Magician sewed on the back.

"Thanks, Tea," Yugi said.

"We love them," Atem said.

Joey gave them his gifts. He got them the new game that was hard to find in stores. Tristan gave the leather pants. It took a while for them to open all the presents, but they somehow got through all of it. There was so... sharp presents from Andy, Bakura, and Malik. They finally got to the cake that Teresa bake with the help of Dana. It was a vanilla cake with purple icing with the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on it. Written on the cake, it says 'Happy 17th and 3017th Birthday, Yugi and Atem.' Atem was not happy that it says 3017 on it but it was true.

"Let's do Karaoke," Teresa suggested.

Most agreed. Andy, Bakura, Malik, Ryou, and Malik did not participated.

"Who's singing first," Dana asked.

"Let Atem and Yugi go first. It is their birthday,"Joey said.

Atem and Yugi went up.

"Which song," Atem asked.

"Panda Hero," Yugi said.

Atem nodded and typed in the name.

 **Romaji Version:**

haizai ni PAIPU sabita sharin 

meimei ni kurutta kaiga no ichi 

kiiroi DAATSUban ni chuusha no hari to 

HOOMU BEESU ni houshi no te

o-komari naraba aitsu o yobe 

soudentou ga kakomu GURANDO 

shirokuro aimai na seigi no HIIROO 

hidarite ni wa kinzoku BATTO

NOIZU dake haite inu RAJIO 

FURAFURA ni NEON BANII GAARU 

souba wa OPIUMU no tane hitotsubu 

oku no hou ni nomarete'ku

"hitotsu tanomu ze, onegai da" 

KARAKARA no ringo sashidashite 

nan de mo nai you na koe de guzutte 

saa doko ni mo ikenai na

PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA 

kemuru jouki kensou no me 

PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA 

koko de toujou PINCHI HITTAA 

PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA 

are wa kitto PANDA HIIROO 

PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA 

saraba ototoi satsujin RAINAA

KANIBARIZUMU to kotoba dake 

utau ANDOROIDO to asonde'ru 

kitto kirawarete'n da waga HIIROO 

kitto nozomarete'n da hora HIIROO

KANIBARIZUMU to kotoba dake 

utau ANDOROIDO to asonde'ru 

kitto kirawarete'n da waga HIIROO 

kitto nozomarete'n da hora HIIROO

PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA 

nerai kuramu san'yuukan 

PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA 

koko de toujou PINCHI RANNAA 

PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA 

tsumari niten BIHAINDO 

PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA 

umaku ikanai kanjou seigen

kanjou seigen kanjou seigen kanjou seigen

BAKETSU kabutta neko ga naku 

hitori mata hitori kiete yuku 

imasara dou shiyou mo nai kono GEEMU 

saa doko ni mo ikenai na

PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA 

ganaru baita bougen no me 

PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA 

BUZAA kumo no ko keihoutou 

PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA 

are wa kitto PANDA HIIROO 

PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA 

saraba ototoi satsujin RAINAA

kowashite maware BURAUNkan

saraba ototoi satsujin RAINAA

 **English Version:**

English Translation

With pipes made of scrap wood, and rusty car wheels in piles, 

everyone has gone crazy at the paintings market. 

While the yellow dartboards are studded with syringe needles, 

the hands at the home base are keeping themselves busy knitting.

If you are ever in trouble, just call that gal. 

To this playground encircled by transmission towers, 

a hero of justice, with a fuzzy sense of good (white) and evil (black),

will surely arrive, holding a metal baseball bat in her left hand.

The dog-shaped radio that emits nothing but noises, 

and the bunny girl made of flickering neon lights, 

they have a market price equivalent to one opium seed, 

which will soon be swallowed to the deepest.

"I want one! Please!" 

If you just hand over a dried-up apple, 

and grumble in a voice feigning coolness, 

then I'm afraid you're not getting anywhere.

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah, 

with smoking smoldering steam and tumultuous eyes. 

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah, 

she makes her entry as a pinch hitter. 

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah, 

surely that must be the Panda Hero. 

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah, 

farewell, day-before-yesterday, here comes a killer line drive!

Playing with some androids 

who are only singing about cannibalism with words, 

surely our Hero is being despised by others, 

look, our Hero is being coveted by others.

Playing with some androids 

who are only singing about cannibalism with words, 

surely our Hero is being despised by others, 

look, our Hero is being coveted by others.

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah, 

I aim but grow giddy at the space between the 3rd Base and the Shortstop.

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah, 

she makes her entry as a pinch runner. 

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah, 

In other words, we're 2 positions away from a complete run. 

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah, 

I can't suppress my excitement very well!

Emotion suppression. Emotion suppression. Emotion suppression.

The cat, trapped in a bucket, starts to wail. 

One after another, people begin to vanish. 

This is now a game that cannot be fixed or corrected. 

I'm afraid we're not getting anywhere anymore.

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah, 

the clamoring prostitutes with eyes of reckless remarks. 

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah, 

the buzzers and warning lights scatter away like baby spiders. 

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah, 

it must be the work of the Panda Hero. 

Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah, 

farewell, day-before-yesterday, here comes a killer line drive!

The damaged cathode ray tube still seems to work.

Farewell, day-before-yesterday, here comes a killer line drive!]

Once almost everybody has gone, the last person went up and chose the song. The last person was Teresa. She chose Children Record.

 **Romaji Version:**

Shiroi IYAHON o mimi ni ate sukoshi niya to shite aizu suru

Shimikonda kono ondo ga DOA o NOKKU shita shunkan ni afuresou ni naru yo

"Mada mienai?" Me o kogorashite nozomu soudatsusen 

Ano hi choucho shita nouri kara "Ima da, torimodose" to KOODO ga naridashisou

Itoshikute, tsurakute, sekai o kiratta HITO no 

Hidoku rifujin na "Kousei" 

Koutei shite icha mirai wa umidasenai

Shounen shoujo mae o muku kureru enten sae kibouron datte

"TSUREMODOSE" "TSUREMODOSE" 

Mikazuki ga akaku moeagaru 

Saa saa, KOODO o zero de kizame 

Souzouryoku no gaisoku no sekai e OOBAA na kuusou sensen e

"O-saki ni douzo" tte shita o dasu yoyuu butta mujaki na me

"Hora deban da" PASUWAADO de me o samashita jajauma wa tomaranai

Mou yoru ga fukaku naru "OKOSAMA" nara moeru enchousen

Gyakkyou guai ga KUURU daro? Nerenai ne mada mada hora hayaku! Hayaku!

IN TEMPO de shisen o awasete HAI TACCHI de BIITO ga naridaseba

Kangaete cha osoi deshou? Hora nokkatte kou ze 

WAN KOODO de shisen o awasete buttonda GURUUBU ga uzumakeba

Joudan ja nai mieru hazu sono HAI ENDO no fuukei no sukima ni

Saa doudai, kono atsusa mo surechigai sou datta kachikan mo

"Warukunai kana" me o hiraki, te o toriattara 

Angai CHIIPU na kotoba mo "Aikotoba da" tte ii aeru. 

Sukoshi dake mae o mukeru

Shounen shoujo, mae o muku yureru enten sura kibouron datte

Omoidashi, kuchi ni dasu fukashigi na deai to wakare o 

"Nee nee, toppi na sekai no koto sanzan datte warai tobasetanda"

Aizu ga owaru

Shounen shoujo mae o muke kuramu enten sura kibouron datte

"TSUKAMITORE" "TSUKAMITORE" to taiyou ga akaku moeagaru

Saa saa, KOORU da. Saigo no shiyou saizensaku wa sono me o mihiraita

OOBAA na mousou sensen kanjousei no MEBIUSU no saki e

 **English Version:**

I raise white headphones to my ears and signal with a little grin.

The heat soaked in me seems to flood out the moment I knock on the door.

"Still can't see it?" It's a contest of staring, hopeful eyes.

From that day I hesitated, a chord seemed to ring out from my mind: "Now, take it back!"

The loving, harsh people that hated the world; 

If their cruelly irrational "system" 

succeeds, the future shall not come.

Young men and women, face forward. Even in the despair of the blazing sun, find some cause for hope.

"Bring it back!" "Bring it back!" 

The crescent moon bursts into red flames. 

Come, come, write this code in zeros. 

To the world outside imagination, to the exaggerated warfront of fantasy.

"Go ahead," you stick out your tongue, feigning an air of composure in those innocent eyes.

"Look, it's my turn." And with the password, the awakened shrew will not stop.

Already, the night grows thick, but for the "Children," the extra innings burn on.

But facing adversity is cool, ain't it? No, I can't sleep, not yet. Come on, hurry! Hurry!

In tempo, our gazes meet. And when the beat rings out with a high-five,

It's too late to think about, isn't it? So, let's just hop on! 

With one code, our gazes meet. And when the striking groove swirls,

It's no longer just a joke, you should see, here in the gap between the high end scenery.

So, how is it? Both this heat and these values that happened to cross.

"It's not that bad." And when you open your eyes and take my hand,

Surprisingly, we can fight using these cheap words as "passwords."

We can face forward, just a little.

Young men and women, face forward. Even in the shimmering heat of the blazing sun, find some cause for hope.

Remember and put into words those mysterious meetings and farewells.

"Hey, about this strange world: I could've laughed at it for being so harsh."

The signal ends.

Young men and women, face forward! Even in the dizzying heat of the blazing sun, find some cause for hope.

"Grab it back!" "Grab it back!" The sun bursts into red flames.

Come, come, that's the call! Let's end this! The best plan has opened those eyes.

Past the exaggerated warfront of delusion, past the Moebius strip of emotion.]

Since it was late, everybody stay for the night. Just when Atem was about to go to his room. Teresa drag him to the backyard.

"Teresa, what are you doing," Atem asked.

"I didn't give you my present yet," Teresa said.

Teresa gave Yugi his, but Atem didn't even notice. Once they were sitting on the bench, Teresa pull out a small box. Atem grab it and opened it. He gasped. Inside was a gold crown that he use to wear when he was Pharaoh.

"I know that you can't wear it, but it's really your crown. Your Grandfather found it on his digs and say I can give it to you as a gift," Teresa explained.

"Thank you," Atem said.

"There's more."

"Wha-," was what he began to say, but was cut off by Teresa's lips.

First, he didn't respond to the kiss but slowly he started to kiss back. Once broke apart, Teresa rest her head on Atem's shoulder.

"I love you, Atem," Teresa whispered.

"I love you, too."

Atem kiss Teresa head and watch the stars shine in the sky with her.

 **TN: I have one last thing to say, Happy Birthday, Yugi and Atem.**


End file.
